Aerrow and Piper The Ghost of Dark Ace
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow must battle a crystal ghost of the Dark Ace and while this happens he must admit to Piper how he feels about her. Rated T to be Safe. PiperxAerrow in it.


Aerrow and Piper The Ghost of Dark Ace

Two Weeks after the End of Storm Hawks

The Storm Hawks were patrolling the Far Side when they saw something strange in the sky something that looked like it was made out of crystals.

"It appears to be….Dark Ace?" asked Piper.

"Dark Ace survived?" asked Aerrow.

"How the hell did Dark Ace survive anywhere?" asked Finn.

"He looks more like a ghost." Said Stork. "So here's my will."

"Stork don't be silly we must find a way to stop the ghost of Dark Ace." Said Junko.

(Radarr screeches in agreement)

So they flied after the Ghost of Dark Ace.

"The Storm Hawks just who I was looking for." Said Dark Ace. "I'll destroy you first then Cyclonis is next."

"We won't allow either of those things." Said Finn and fired some crossbow bolts at Dark Ace but he grabbed them. "What the heck?"

"I maybe a ghost but I am a crystal ghost." Cackled Dark Ace and blasted some crystals at the Condor. "You're first Blonde I'm saving Piper and Aerrow for last."

"Far Side crystals the same sort that Dark Ace absorbed that also destroyed him." Said Piper. "Cyclonis created a monster."

"I thought Dark Ace already a monster before he died." Said Aerrow and Piper nodded in agreement.

"I give you a monster!" growled Dark Ace and started blasting them even more.

"Piper get the others out of here I will deal with the Dark Ace." Ordered Aerrow.

"But Aerrow-!" started Piper.

"Please Piper and if I don't survive I want you to know this….I love you." Said Aerrow sadly and wiped a tear from his eye as Piper gasped as Aerrow said the one thing she only dreamed he would say.

"I love you too Aerrow." She said wiping a tear from his eye.

Then Aerrow jumped off the Condor and used his glider.

"I see that my arch-enemy had that girl has his prime weakness time to kill him, then Piper and then the rest of his friends." Cackled the Ghost of Dark Ace very insane like. "Cyclonis can wait."

"Dark Ace you want me come and get me." Called Aerrow and flew off as Dark Ace followed.

"Hide and seek I'll play." Said Dark Ace evilly then he saw Aerrow. "I see you."

Then Aerrow and Dark Ace duelled in the sky.

"I see even as a crystal ghost you still have the old moves working for you." Growled Aerrow.

"And a few new ones you haven't seen." Growled Dark Ace and blasted Aerrow damaging his right arm and ripping half his top. "Once I destroyed everything on the Far Side I'll destroy everything on our Side of Atmos."

"I don't think so." Replied Aerrow and punched Dark Ace's ghost in the face. "Dark Ace I got you right where I want you you're banished from both sides of Atmos I called my link with Piper to do the Binding now!"

Then Dark Ace got blasted and exploded into a ball of crystal energy with Aerrow falling out of the sky and getting more injured.

"Aerrow did it!" cheered Piper then she saw Aerrow no where to be seen. "Guys search for Aerrow."

It took 45 minutes but Stork and Junko found Aerrow.

"Piper Aerrow's badly injured." Junko called on the radio.

"No." cried Piper getting emotional. "Bring him to the Condor quickly."

"Right Piper." Replied Stork.

Soon they were on the Condor and took Aerrow to Piper's room.

"Aerrow please survive I'm nothing without you." Said Piper getting all teary holding Aerrow's hand. "Please don't leave Atmos still needs you, the Storm Hawks need you I need you remember what you said if we die we die together."

Then she and Aerrow began glowing blue.

"Pi did I stop Dark Ace?" Aerrow asked.

"You did we won't see Dark Ace ever again." Replied Piper. "You could have gotten killed."

"It was a risk I had to take." Replied Aerrow. "You would have done the same."

"(Piper sniffs a sob) I guess." She replied. "Cyclonis can wait until you're properly healed."

"I'm sorry I got you so worried." Replied Aerrow.

"You couldn't help it." Replied Piper then she and Aerrow kissed. "Who knew such a harsh war could bring two people together?"

"We did." Smiled Aerrow.

"(Piper laughs) We must have done." She smiled and then kissed again.

The End


End file.
